


Sing For Me?

by AceVII



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Eddie and Richie, a match probably made as an accident by the universe, but it somehow worked out. Eddie is the only one to know of Richie's hidden talent with music, singing in particular. On his deathbed, Eddie makes one last request out of Richie's talent.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sing For Me?

Eddie and Richie had been friends since preschool, both harboring a weird feeling towards the other, but never understanding it till highschool. So up till then, they just assumed it was the overwhelming need to annoy the crap out of the other. Richie obviously was better at this than Eddie.

Finally in high school, the two oblivious idiots realized their loathing feeling was actually love. Later their freshman year they both confessed in the most Richie and Eddie way. By playing a of "Who can Annoy Who the Most."

Richie was in the lead but was pushing little Eds off the end, resulting in the smaller teen tackling the taller, and then rolling down a hill. Richie obviously ended up on top, while Eddie was stuck underneath him. Eyes met, kisses were exchanged, and feelings were confessed. You get the gist. Unfortunately, this isn't a story of their successful relationship.

In their Sophomore year, Eddie was diagnosed with lung cancer which Richie blamed his inhaler for, but was soon put on chemo. For a while things seemed to be looking up, the treatment was working, Eddie was gaining weight again, and even started going to school again at the end of the year. Sadly, good things never seem to last

In the summer after sophomore year, his cancer came back and it came back vicious. Leaving Richie and the rest of the loser club heartbroken and praying for a miracle. That miracle never came, which leads us to where we are now.

Eddie felt himself losing his energy, and he felt so damn tired, but he wanted to see Richie again. He wanted to ask him, no he needed to ask him this favor. He knew he was dying, even though everyone told him he wasn't, they didn't know his body or how he felt.

The Loser club received the news about Eddie after class, it was a Friday Richie would never forget. As soon as he heard the words "death" and "Edward Kaspbrak" in the same sentence, he was running to his bike, then pedaling as fast as his legs would allow to the small hospital of Derry.

He soon arrived at the hospital, and without standing his bike up, he dashed inside. He probably bumped into a dozen people, but he didn't have the will to care, he only cared about his Eddie dying in that damn bed. The nurse gave him the okay to go back quickly, probably sensing his panic, and realizing someone was about to pass away. Richie grabbed his pass right as the rest of the losers showed up, but instead of waiting, he simply ran down the hall, straight to the room he's become so bitterly familiar with.

Richie slid to a halt right as he reached Edie's doorway, he leaned against the door frame, panting and taking in Eddie's appearance. His normal tanned skin was now a grey sick color, and his under eyes and cheekbones were sunken in. Somehow though, Eds was able to turn his head towards the door and crack a smile "I thought you'd never come" He teases weakly.

Eddie heard Richie's fast footsteps running down the hallway, and smiled softly to himself knowing he'd be able to go with his crackhead with him. He used what little strength he had to turn his head, letting out a halfhearted tease. He saw the rest of the losers walk in, Ben already having a tear rolling down his cheek, and Stan looking so lost

Ed forced a smile at them too, somehow motioning for them to come on. They all soon crowded around his bed, everyone but Richie who wanted to say goodbye in private, and slid into the chair in the corner.

The losers all said their goodbyes, each other them doing it in their own special way, but none of them leaving the room with dry eyes. This was one of their best friends, how were they suppose to react? Strong?

Richie slowly stood up, legs shaking, and eyes red from tears shed before it was even his turn. This wasn't fucking fair, here was Eddie the nicest and cleanest person ever, dying because of cancer. This was his soulmate, yeah sounds cheesy, but Richie could care less about cheesy now. He takes hold of Eddie Spaghetti's hand, trying to put a smile on his face "Hey Eddie Spaghetti" he teases weakly.

"Hey" Eddie answers in almost a whisper "Before you go on, I want to ask you something" he manages to get out before a coughing fit erupts.

Richie quickly grabbed the glass of water on Eds' bedside table before answering "Course anything"

"Sing for me?" Eddie asks, in such an innocent voice, Richie can't help with let out a sob and nodding his head. Richie carefully climbs into the hospital bed, situating them so Eddie is right on his heart, and Eddie's breath was hitting his neck. Letting out a shaky breath, Richie slowly starts to sing "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

Eddie felt himself smiling softly as Richie's surprisingly smooth voice fill the room

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Richie's voice hitched a little near the end of that line, thinking back to all the time he could've and should've said "I love you."

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

Eddie can feel his heart slowing down in his chest, and its suddenly hard to breathe

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Richie felt Eddie's labored breaths against his neck, holding onto the smaller boy tighter, terrified about what he knew was coming.

He felt Eddie go limp in his arms and hears the haunting sound of a flat line on the monitor. Holding back a sob, he holds his lover's head closer to his chest, before finally letting the tears stream down. He soon felt hands dragging him out of the room and heard someone yelling in the background. He learned later he was the one who had been yelling.

The losers all gathered around him in a circle, pulling him into a group hug which he would never admit he needed. Letting out a shaky sigh and catching his breath, he sings in a quiet voice

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you..._


End file.
